Intoxicated by Love
by Twentyer
Summary: Aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta karena masa lalu. Itu membuatku trauma. Sampai seseorang membuatku percaya. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND RnR please? HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


Nee! Hallo, author kembali dengan fandom yang sama untuk ikut memeriahkan acara ulang tahun fanbase Kurobas di twitter! hehe, author ga berharap menang si, hanya ikut untuk memeriahkan aja~ dan semoga readers sekalian suka dan menikmati fic ini !

.

.

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

AU, semoga ga ada OOC dan typos disini, enjoy minna!

Untuk pair bisa kalian tentukan sendiri.

Midorima POV's, BL

_**ENJOY!**_

.

.

Intoxicated by Love

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Maafkan aku, aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta."_

.

.

"Midorima-san."

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku saat sang dosen menepuk bahuku yang tengah terbengong kosong dalam kelas.

"Jangan melamun di kelasku, kalau kau tidak sehat sebaiknya ke UKS."

"Ah tidak, maaf, tadi aku sedang tidak konsentrasi."

"Jangan sampai terulang lagi ya, sebentar lagi ujian."

"Baik sensei."

Bayangan tentang masa lalu kembali terlintas dipikiranku disaat yang sangat tidak tepat! Padahal sebentar lagi ujian, tapi pikiranku malah kacau gara-gara suatu hal. _Takao Kazunari_, orang yang dulu sangat kusayangi muncul lagi di sekitarku, tepatnya di universitas dimana aku berada di dalamnya. Aku memang masih menyayanginya, meski ia sempat meninggalkanku dan membuatku sakit hati sampai sekarang. Tapi apa daya, perasaanku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Dan saat ini ia ada di sebelahku, pas sekali di sebelah kanan meja dan tempat dudukku.

"Nee, Shin-chan! Aku masih belum mengerti bagian yang ini. Bisa tolong ajarkan aku?"

"Cobalah mengerti sendiri nanodayo."

"Tapi aku serius! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, ajari aku ya seusai kelas nanti."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah! Kita kan teman."

.

.

_Not having played_

_The game of chess_

_I'm already checkmate_

_._

_._

Aku terdiam sebentar dan menatapnya dalam, lalu aku diam dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan dosen untuk kisi-kisi ujian. Sementara itu Takao masih memohon agar aku mau mengajarinya materi yang tidak ia mengerti. Jujur saja aku ingin, tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

_I look for you_

_In my innermost being_

.

.

Saat kelas selesai, aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi mencari beberapa buku untuk referensi dan refreshing. Aku mencari beberapa buku berartikel tentang kedokteran juga beberapa novel karya Dan Brown dan novelist yang namanya sudah mendunia. Aku membawa buku-buku cukup banyak hingga aku harus membawanya ke meja baca terdekat untuk disusun rapih dan dibawa ke meja peminjaman. Saat sedang mengatur buku-buku itu, tak sengaja mataku tertuju pada satu buku yang berukuran tipis dan bercover model lama di sudut meja.

_**The Love Poems Of Rumi**_

Itulah tulisan yang tertera pada cover buku tersebut, aku melihatnya cukup lama sambil berpikir untuk mengambilnya dan membacanya di rumah atau pergi saja, lagian itu tidak penting. Puisi tentang cinta. Pasti akan membosankan.

"Kau tertarik?"

Suara dari arah lain bertanya pada sosokku yang masih menatap buku itu.

"Kau tertarik dengan buku ini?"

Tanya seseorang sambil mengangkat buku tersebut dan membuka halaman demi halaman.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau harus tertarik, kata-kata dari buku ini bagus untuk menyegarkan otak."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan buku berbau romance seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menatap buku ini seakan penasaran?"

Aku menatap laki-laki di depanku yang tidak kukenal. Kuperhatikan ciri-cirinya perlahan, rambut berwarna merah darah dan mata yang warnanya tidak sama satu dan yang lainnya, _heterochrome_.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Katanya seakan dapat membaca gerak-gerik mataku.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, jurusan sastra dan bahasa."

"Midorima Shintarou, jurusan kedokteran."

"Aku sudah tau... Ngomong-ngomong, ambillah buku ini. Siapa tau kau berubah pikiran dan tertarik membaca buku ini."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak ter—"

"Ambil."

Aku terdiam menatap laki-laki dihadapanku yang menyodorkan sebuah buku tipis tentang cinta itu. Aku menatap buku itu dan melirik sebentar ke arah laki-laki yang katanya bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu, lalu aku mengambilnya dengan sangat terpaksa. Ia yang melihat tindakanku tersenyum tipis tanda kemenangan. Laki-laki macam apa ini, baru pertama bertemu sudah memaksa seperti ini, biarlah, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah aku menyimpan buku-buku tersebut di atas meja belajarku dan mengambilnya satu persatu juga membacanya di tempat tidurku. Saat buku terakhir selesai kubaca, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

_Tok tok tok tok..._

"Shintarou, makan malamnya sudah siap. Cepat turun."

Itu suara ibuku, sudah tidak diragukan lagi, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku, jadi siapa lagi yang akan mengetuk pintu kamarku selain ibuku. Hantu? Aku tidak percaya.

Setelah itu, aku bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan ibuku sudah duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?"

"Normal seperti biasa, dan sebentar lagi ujian."

"Haaahhhh, tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi dokter, hihi."

Aku hanya tersenyum ringan lalu makan dalam keheningan di tengah suara angin malam.

"Nee, Shintarou..."

"Iya?"

"Ayahmu akan menikah lagi."

Aku terdiam sejenak menatap ibuku, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamku.

"Dia mengundang kita, apa kau mau da—"

"Tidak."

"Umm, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau datang sepertinya ibu juga tidak akan datang."

"Sebaiknya ibu tidak usah menyebutnya lagi di hadapanku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku muak mendengarnya, lagian aku juga tidak butuh dia lagi. Aku bisa hidup sendiri atau hanya berdua saja dengan ibu."

"Bagaimanapun juga dia ayahmu."

"Mungkin memang begitu, tapi aku tidak menganggapnya."

"Dia masih mencintaimu loh Shintarou..."

"Cinta itu tidak nyata bu... hanya orang bodoh yang percaya hal itu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu aku menghentikan makan malamku dan naik ke kamarku lagi. Setelah ini, kalian tau kan? Apa yang membuatku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta? Itu semua karena ayahku.

Sebelum meninggalkan aku dan ibuku, ayahku berkata bahwa dia menikah dengan ibuku hanya itu main-main. Intinya cinta itu hanya permainan, dan aku tidak suka bermain.

.

.

_I no longer _

_Know the difference_

_Between image and reality_

_._

_._

Di kamar aku menatap buku tipis yang diberikan Akashi padaku tadi siang, aku mengambil dan membaca isinya. Semua ini benar-benar tentang cinta, kata-kata bernuansa romantis tapi berakhir dengan omong kosong ini adalah sampah. Harusnya Tuhan tau, cinta itu hanya akan menciptakan malapetaka bagi yang merasakannya. Termasuk diriku di masa lalu, bisa-bisanya percaya dengan cinta yang kata orang sangat indah. Yang aku rasakan hanya penghianatan dan rasa sakit. Tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

_I have fallen_

_Unable to rise_

_What kind of trap is this?_

_What chains have tied my hands and feet?_

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat kelas usai, aku melihat Takao yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang di tangga keluar.

"Shin-chan!" panggilnya. Ternyata dia menungguku, untuk apa?

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Kalau tidak penting tidak usah nanodayo."

"I-ini penting! Menyangkut masa lalu."

Aku berdiam dan mengizinkannya untuk berbicara padaku.

"Aku mau minta maaf atas perbuatanku padamu di masa lalu, meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan dan pergi begitu saja. Aku... benar-benar sangat menyesal."

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi."

"Ba-baiklah... aku hanya ingin bilang, maukah kau mempertimbangkanku untuk kembali lagi bersamamu?"

"Tidak."

"He-hey.. setidaknya pikirkan dulu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kupikirkan, aku sudah selesai dengan urusan tidak berguna seperti ini nanodayo."

Setelah itu Takao diam membeku dan aku berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Baru saja kubahas kemarin, cinta itu hanya permainan! Dan sekarang _mantan_ orang yang kucintai itu mencoba memasukkanku lagi dalam siklus permainannya lagi?! Hell no.

Aku masuk ke perpustakaan dan menyimpan buku-buku yang kupinjam itu ke rak-raknya yang semula.

"Sudah selesai dibaca?" suara familiar menyapa telingaku.

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kata-kata itu omong kosong, nanodayo."

"Itu bukan omong kosong, melainkan hatimu yang kosong karena tidak mau membuka hati pada seseorang Shintarou."

"Jangan memanggil nama depanku, kita baru kenal kemarin!"

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya kau si—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam sebentar mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta."

Tunggu... aku merasa dejavu, rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dulu. Siapa orang di hadapanku ini?!

"Benarkah, kalau begitu akan kubuat kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta."

"Percuma saja kau melakukan itu, ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia!"

"Aku akan menunggu selama apapun. Sampai kau percaya."

Aku terdiam. Pembicaraan ini seperti memori yang hilang, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Atau ini hanya bayanganku saja.

"Kau tidak berubah dari dulu Shintarou, bahkan setelah putus dengan laki-laki bernama Takao itu."

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku siapa? Putar otakmu dengan benar!"

"Jangan main-main denganku Akashi Seijuurou!"

"Aku selalu serius denganmu, bahkan pernyataanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"

Aku terdiam sejenak tidak percaya, seingatku aku tidak pernah punya kenalan seperti dirinya, apalagi orang bermata heterochrome sepertinya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tidak punya kenalan bermata heterochrome sepertiku?"

Lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Wajar saja... kalau kau melupakanku, aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat waktu itu. Saat orangtuamu cerai."

Aku menatap keseluruhan dari dirinya, aku memperhatikan rambut merah darahnya. Dan nostalgia dalam otakku bekerja, mengingat kejadian saat orangtuaku bercerai, juga seseorang yang mencoba menghiburku di sore hari. Dan berakhir dengan aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Kini aku ingat, dia orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Yah, terserahlah. Sepertinya aku harus mulai dari awal lagi untuk mengejarmu Shintarou."

"Menyerahlah, kau hanya akan sakit hati kalau kau masih percaya dengan omongan orang tentang yang namanya cinta itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus sakit hati berkali-kali. Teori dalam diriku selalu absolut dan tidak pernah salah. Kalau aku bertekad untuk menunggumu, maka akan kulakukan."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku bukan orang lemah sepertimu yang langsung tumbang hanya karena patah hati oleh satu orang."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Iya kau begitu! Aku tau dirimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Sebenarnya kau masih menyukai laki-laki bernama Takao itu kan? Tapi karena kau TAKUT merasa tersakiti lagi, kau menutup hati pada semua orang. Pengecut. Menyedihkan."

"Lalu maumu apa?!"

"Lupakan masa lalumu yang membuatmu trauma akan hal ini!"

.

.

_By Allah_

_I long to escape the prison of my ego_

_And lose myself_

_In the mountains and the dessert_

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku memikirkan saran terakhir yang diberikan Akashi padaku, apa aku harus mulai membuka hati dan menanggung resiko disakiti lagi?

.

Sesampainya di rumah aku bertanya pada ibuku yang sedang menonton acara favoritnya di TV.

"Bu, aku pernah punya teman bernama Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Hmm... kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin tau saja."

"Bukannya dulu dia teman baikmu?"

_DEG_, aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan ibuku barusan. Kalau dia sahabatku kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?

"Ada apa Shintarou? Kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Ah.. iya, ternyata aku satu universitas dengannya."

"Wah bagus dong! Kau ada teman main."

"Ya... "

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku jadi lebih memperhatikannya saat aku meminjam buku atau membaca di perpustakaan, tapi setiap aku bertemu mata dengannya, ia tidak pernah menyapaku lagi. Ia selalu tenang dengan buku bacaan klasiknya yang berukuran tebal itu. Sampai suatu hari saat akan meminjam buku aku tidak menemukan sosoknya di dalam perpustakaan. Aku mencari diam-diam akan sosok yang biasanya ada di sudut ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah Akashi tidak muncul juga di setiap sudut universitas. Jujur saja aku khawatir, entah kenapa. Dengan berani aku bertanya pada salah satu anak fakultas sastra bahasa tentang Akashi.

"Permisi, apa kau kenal dengan Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Kenal, ada apa?"

"Ya, beberapa bulan ini dia tidak terlihat di universitas ini. Apa kau tau dia dimana?"

"Loh, dia kan sudah pindah ke Kanada."

Pikiranku kosong sejenak mendengar kata _"pindah ke Kanada"_ apa yang membuatnya pindah kesana?

"Ah begitu... terima kasih."

.

.

Selesai bertanya aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan terdiam di kamarku. Apa dia pindah gara-gara kata-kata kasarku tempo hari? Atau keluarganya, atau... ah sudahlah, sepertinya itu bukan urusanku. Tapi aku merasa sedikit sepi. Bukan sedikit, tapi banyak. Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Apa aku telat membalas perasaannya? Apa aku mengecewakannya? Apa aku membuatnya sakit hati?

Pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiranku. Tapi mungkin semua kekhawatiran itu fakta. Aku telat mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya. Mungkin ini karma dari Tuhan.

Tapi setidaknya... mulai sekarang aku akan menunggunya. Saat dia kembali, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku saat ini

.

.

_You light the flower of love_

_In earth and sky_

_In heart and soul_

_Of every being_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ D_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Beberapa tahun berlalu, dan aku lulus dari jabatan mahasiswa, dan langsung jadi dokter, meski masih jadi dokter umum. Ini adalah awal yang baik untukku.

Di sore hari saat jam praktek usai, aku kembali ke universitas tempatku belajar dulu. Aku berniat untuk meminjam buku _The Love Poems Of Rumi_ yang dulu pernah direkomendasikan oleh Akashi dulu. Aku mencari di rak-rak khusus buku sastra bahasa tapi tak juga kutemukan. Mungkin sedang dipinjam.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya seseorang sambil menyodorkan buku yang kucari.

"Ah iya... terima ka—" aku tertegun saat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Sama-sama." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

"TUNGGU!"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengajar..."

"Oh..."

"Kau rindu padaku Shintarou?"

"Tidak, nanodayo."

"Hmmm, baiklah... aku ada kelas, selamat tinggal."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Mu-mungkin iya..."

"Iya apanya?"

.

Hening

.

"Aku rindu..."

"Haha... bagus."

Katanya sambil tertawa kecil dihadapanku. Sementara aku sibuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah.

"Nee..." katanya singkat.

"Ap—"

_CUP_

Ia mencium bibirku singkat dan berlalu.

"Selamat karena sudah jadi dokter Shintarou." Katanya sambil melempar senyum hangat padaku. Dan saat itu pula, rasa hangat menyelundup dalam dadaku. Aku percaya, dia tidak akan berkhianat atau membuatku terluka.

.

.

Karena dia yang telah meyakinkanku tentang yang namanya 'cinta'

.

.

_Because of your love_

_I have lost my sobriety_

_I am intoxicated_

_By the madness of love_

_In this fog_

_I have become a stranger to myself_

_I'm so drunk_

_I've lost the way to my house_

_In the garden_

_I see only your face_

_From trees and blossoms_

_I inhale only your fragrance_

_Drunk with the ecstasy of love_

_I can no longer tell the difference_

_Between drunkard and drink_

_Between lover and beloved_

.

.

YEEEEEEE, selesai sudah fic yang kayanya banyak cincong dan Midorimanya OOC giniiii /sebenernya nangis/ kayaknya fic ini terlalu banyak kekurangan :') apalagi Midorimanya kurang tsundere dan Akashinya... entahlah hanya anda semua yang bisa nilai fic abalan yang wordsnya lebih dari 2000 ini u.u

BTW! Semua kutipan puisi ini, ada di buku yang disebutin di atas looo, jadi puisi unyu (menurut author) ini bukan punya author. Kalo misalkan author bisa nyiptain puisi sekeren ini, mungkin author udah nyembah diri sendiri /apasigajelas/

Nee~ akhir kata. Review? :') nerima flame dan kritik juga kooo~ sampe ketemu di fic fic berikutnya!

—**iBloodyKey20—**


End file.
